The Rock Show
by flamingwaffle86
Summary: Izuku is invited to a concert where he meets a certain purple haired classmate who will change his life forever
1. A New Experience

**I have never written for IzuJiro before but I find the ship to be really cute and decided to add to the small list of stories already on here. I havent written in awhile so I appreciate any feedback on my story and any mistakes I might have made. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1 "A New Experience"**

Midoriya was in his dorm getting ready for a concert that, to his dismay, he recently got invited to. Normally he wasn't one for going to them but Kirishima had an extra ticket and invited him so he couldn't say no especially with how persuasive he can be. He sighed as he finished throwing on one of his shirts still nervous for tonight's event.

"Well at least I have an excuse to go outside for once." Zipping up he put on he walked out of his room and down to the common room where Kirishima was looking at his phone waiting with a smile obviously excited. Midoriya walked up to his red haired friend wait a 'Yo'.

"Midoriya! You ready to go?" He slapped his friend on the back as they stepped out of the dorms into the cold night and to the venue where the concert was.

"Y-Yeah Kirishima. Thanks again for inviting me to this I appreciate it."

"No problem Midoriya! I bought the tickets for me and Bakugou but he said he didn't want to waste his night at a 'stupid lame concert', so I hope you don't mind being the second choice for it." He looked on as he explained showing only a tiny bit of disappointment because of his supposed best friend.

"No I-I don't mind at all. I'm glad that I was a choice anyway."

"Well I hope this concerts good then!" Kirishima pumped his fists as he said that which gave Midoriya a bit more confidence for the concert.

"Yeah, me too"

As they grew nearer to the place Midoriya grew more and more nervous. 'I don't really know anybody there and I don't know proper music etiquette I really hope I don't mess this up somehow for Kirishima seeing as how he gave me his extra ticket."

"Hey you're doing that muttering thing again you know" Kirishima looked at Midoriya a bit worryingly.

"O-Oh I'm just a bit nervous with this being my first concert and all."

"I totally forgot to ask about that! Don't even worry about it man. You're lucky too because I'm pretty sure it's in an indoor stadium so we'll be sitting most of the time. There's nothing to be afraid of just stand and cheer when everyone else does and have fun!"

"That makes me feel a bit better. Thank you Kirishima!"

"Don't mention it! Also somehow if anything goes wrong we can just leave early." Midoriya we back to his thoughts when his friend was done and didn't notice when they were being called over by another pair of people.

"Kirishima, Midoriya it's so nice to see you two." The green haired boy looked up to see Momo talking to them and Jiro also next to her. Both of them were a bit dressed up it seemed, for what he did not know.

Midoriya was still a bit shocked from running into some of his classmates so Kirishima took over with a "Hello Momo!" The two quickly got absorbed into a conversation leaving him and Jiro standing awkwardly by themselves. He never took the effort to actually talk to his fellow classmates mostly so he didn't know much about Jiro other than his observations on her quirk.

"Hey Midoriya." She was looking at him with a cool look which Izuku returned and held for a little bit which caused a bit of a blush to rise in her cheeks and the tips of her earphones to touch subconsciously.

"O-Oh h-hello Jiro, I-Im sorry about that."

"It's fine." She recovered, putting her hands in her coat pockets and looking at him again. "So what are you two doing out here? You don't look dressed for some kind of late night training."

"Ah well Kirishima invited me to a concert so we were walking to it just now." He scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment. "I've never really gone to a concert but he can pretty persuasive."

"Wait really? Momo and I were going to a concert too." She looked a bit excited as she remembered the main attraction of her night. "I wonder if we're going to the same one. Let me see your ticket." Midoriya quickly fished his ticket out of his pocket and she grabbed it quickly, scanning it to find what she was looking for. "Hey! It is the same one! What a coincidence, but our seats are in totally different places. Lame."

"If only we could change our tickets somehow, too bad it's too late for that."

"Midoriya you're a genius."

"Wait wha-"

"Momo I need you to make new tickets." Jiro rushed over to the second half of the group interrupting their conversation in the process.

"Excuse me Kirishima, what was that Kyoka?" Momo turned to face her friend giving her attention to Jiro. 'Wow she's always polite' Midoriya thought to himself quickly still curious as to what Jiro was planning.

"Momo make two more tickets for us."

"But don't we already have enough to get in" She questioned innocently not quite getting what she was being asked of.

"Well since we're all going to the same concert we should all sit together you know." 'Oh so that's her plan. It would be nice to sit together though."

"Oh! But wouldn't we be taking other people's seats?"

"There's a decent chance that no one even sits there plus we could convince them that their our seats to begin with. It's no big deal" Momo looked conflicted looking between our faces looking for an answer.

"I guess I can't convince you otherwise. So I'll try my hardest to change our seats!" With a determined look Momo took off her jacket and began making faux tickets with varying seat numbers. The three of them could barely keep up with looking at the numbers until Kirishima yelled out:

"Found one!" Smiling as he held up one of the tickets they needed. Only a few seconds later Midoriya also held up another ticket from the small, ever growing pile that somehow Momo was able to keep adding to.

"H-Here's another!" The pile stopped growing as he brought attention to the last ticket they needed. Momo put her jacket back on but looked worried again while looking at all of the tickets she just produced.

"U-Um what are we going to do with the rest of these then? We can't just leave them here for others to use."

"Hmm you are right Momo. I guess we have to rip them up or something. OH Momo! Just make a flamethrower!" A smile was plastered on his face as he came up with the idea. 'I mean that would technically work' Midoriya thought to himself. Though she ultimately had to politely reject his idea.

"I think I made too many tickets to make something like that, so I think we have to throw them away or something."

"L-Luckily it's not too many." All four of them grabbed the discarded tickets and quickly shoved them in the nearest trash can they could find which, coincidentally, brought them closer to the venue. Midoriya took out his phone to check the time which read 9:47 pm. 'The concert starts at 10:30 Im sure so we still have some time left but I wonder what everyone else wants to do." He was about to speak up when he was cut off by Jiro

"So what should we do now?" She was twirling one of her earphones round her finger while looking at the group. "Especially since we got our new tickets"

"I think we should head towards the concert now. I like arriving early so I don't have to get through an entire crowd." He responded quickly before adding another thing. "If that's fine with you guys of course." The rest of the party responded with nods and 'sounds good' which elicited an excited "Yeah!" from their red haired friend.

The rest of the walk consisted of idle chat and small talk mostly inside the original pairs. Izuku was still nervous but overall felt better knowing that he would be with more people that he knew. Even though he didn't know the girls in front of him as much as Kirishima due to a lack of necessity for getting to know them on a personal level but he wasn't opposed to getting know them better. Speaking of the hardening hero he was rambling about how excited he was for the concert and about the 'manly night' they were going to have. He looked ahead of him to his female classmates and was drawn to the look of the short purple hair of the Hearing Hero. She was visibly happy smiling softly every so often. 'Wow her smile is pretty. I want to see more of it actually. Wait that was random I barely know her! I can't be thinking about her like that.' He continued his silent mutterings while continuing to look at Jiro which brought the attention of his friend next to him. Kirishima stopped talking and followed Midoriya's gaze. When he spotted what, or in this case who, he was staring at his almost constant smile grew a bit wider.

"So Midoriya. I didn't know you had a thing for ear jack girl." He whistled still surprised that his somewhat shy friend would have someone he likes! Unfortunately his comment didn't go unheard, by Midoriya and the other two members of their group.

"W-W-What Kirishima what are you talking about?" Continuing to raise the pitch of his voice he tried to dissuade Kirishima from his thoughts. "I-I don't know where you got that idea b-but its not true! I swear!" He was waving his arms around frantically trying to hide his growing blush.

"Haha! You're blushing! Showing your emotions is a pure sign of manliness! I saw the way you are were staring at her. Its obvious!" Smiling even more he slapped his friends back almost like a father showing how proud he was of his son.

"K-Kirishima please stop being so loud. T-They might hear you!"

"Oh sorry bro!" He tried to speak as quietly as he could as to not embarrass his friend even more. Luckily there were no other people around to witness the exchange between them. "But give me all the details. I need to know all about my bros romancing adventures!"

"I-I don't have any r-romancing adventures! I j-just thought her smile was pretty." Admitting it out loud didn't make him feel any better feeling lightheaded he started hyperventilating.

"Hmm Interesting indeed. Then it's settled! I'll help you realize your true feelings for Jiro!" Kirishima pumped his arms finding a new mission in life which he was ready to complete to the best of his ability. "Now say it with me. PLUS ULTRA!"

Izuku weakly replied with "Plus U-Ultra" before thinking to himself. 'What have I gotten myself into'

Jiro hesitated for a second at what she heard and so did Momo it seemed.

"Did you hear that Kyoka?" Not wanting to confront it she tried to play it off cooly.

"No I don't think I did."

"Kirishima just said Midoriya had a 'thing' for you! Ooh this could be your chance to finally get a boyfriend!" Momo looked excited at the prospect of her best friend finding a boy to spend her time with.

"Hey hey you're jumping to conclusions here. It was probably just a misunderstanding or something. You should just forget about it." She turned away from her friend to try to calm her thoughts on the matter. 'I barely even know him and he barely knows me how could he possibly have a thing for me!'

"But they're whispering amongst themselves now. That means whatever it is they're talking about is a secret and I bet it's about you!"

"We barely even know each other though!" She tried her best to try and convince Momo that she was wrong to which she found was a losing battle.

"That doesn't mean you can't get to know each other better and tonight is the perfect night to do just that."

"Fine. Do whatever just don't make me look stupid." She let out a sigh annoyed at what just happened. 'She means well but sometimes it can be too much. I just hope this doesn't go too far and end up hurting somebody. I mean Midoriya is strong and his body isn't half bad to look at. He is kinda plain looking but it adds to his overall character if anything. His green hair and eyes are kinda cool too. I certainly would mind being saved by him if I had to be.' She started blushing furiously which didn't go unnoticed.

"You were thinking of him weren't you~" Momo tried to make her friend blush even more than she was.

"S-Shut up" Trying to ignore Momo she thought to herself. 'Oh what did I get myself into"

 **Well thats thats the end of chapter 1. I plan to make this a decently long story with the beginning chapters dedicated to setting up their relationship I might add some drama. Who knows but thank you for reading this!**


	2. A New Friend

**Hello and welcome to the next chapter. I hope this didnt take too long to come out. Ive been working on a third story and the second chapter to Having a Hard Time as well as this one. Anyway I hope you like this one!**

 **Chapter 2 "A New Friend"**

Much to the dismay of Izuku and Jiro they found themselves walking next to each other. Both Kirishima and Momo found it best to leave them be. Luckily for the two they just arrived the the concert. Showing their tickets at the door they got in with no problems. They walked inside to the stage area and found their seats. They were very early so there was almost no one there besides them. Seeing a moment to have them alone Momo and Kirishima both left to the bathrooms. In some sort of twisted turn of fate Jiro and Izuku were sat next to each other making it even more awkward than they wanted.

"So you uh excited for the concert to start?" Jiro turned to her friend trying to get rid of the awkwardness.

"Y-Y-Yeah I a-am." Izuku could barely form a sentence without becoming a stuttering mess. "I hope Kirishima comes back soon.'

"Cool, so am I. Have you been to any concerts before?"

"N-No I haven't. Have you?"

"Oh yeah, tons of them. They're some of my favorite things to go to." She seemed excited and Izuku couldn't help but want to see her like that more.

"I just never thought I could handle the crowds from all the stuff I've seen of them. I'm still quite nervous about this one." Surprisingly Midoriya wasn't stuttering as much as he would with others. Talking with Jiro felt almost natural and he wanted to keep talking with her all night if he could.

"Oh don't even worry about those! This one especially will be tame so you wont get hurt or anything plus you your friends to back you up." She smiled at him as she said the last part and it made his chest light.

"F-Friends? Are you saying that you and I are f-friends?"

"I-I mean I like to think so. Unless you don't want to be or anything that's fine too." Her voice faltered a tiny bit which was something the green haired boy didn't like to hear.

"No! I do not mind at all! I'd be proud to be your friend!" He smiled his best smile trying to make sure his friend knew he was genuine.

"Then that settles it." She smiled back and they stared at each other for a couple moments before realising what they were doing. They both looked away quickly trying to calm the growing blushes they were getting. Luckily Momo came back and sat down next to Jiro. "Hey Yao-Momo."

"Hello Kyouka. Did you two have have fun alone?"

"I-I guess so?"

"Well that's good. You ready for the concert?" As the two females began conversing Midoriya excused himself to go find Kirishima and walked out to the outer part of the venue to try and find his friend. Luckily for him it only took a couple minutes of walking to find his red headed friend.

"Midori-bro! Did you leave your new lady friend all alone?"

"M-Momo came back and they're talking now."

"Well leaving isn't the best if you're trying to court her Midoriya."

"Me c-courting her is all your idea Kirishima."

"But I don't hear you telling me it was a bad idea." That made Izuku speechless for a moment because he did have a point. "But while you're here let walk around for a bit. I don't want to sit and wait for the show to start." Kirishima grabbed the starstruck boy and started walking like he wanted.

"Now that he's gone I have some ideas for how you can ask Midoriya out." She smiled with seemingly pure intentions.

"I still don't know why you're doing this."

"Because I know young love when I see it." She seemed to look far off with a glow about her.

"W-What do you know about young love?!"

"That doesn't matter just listen to what I have to say."

"Fine." Momo proceeded to tell her of her plans to get her and her classmate together, which Jiro tuned out hoping the concert would start faster.

After about 20 minutes more and more people started showing up making the place packed and somewhat loud. Kirishima and Midoriya came back around that time excited that the first of the three bands was about to start playing. Jiro and Momo were also excited but for different reasons. The concert then started without problem. The first band finished performing after about 5 songs and Midoriya was actually enjoying himself. He couldn't wait for the next band even though he hadn't heard of any of the bands that would be performing.

"Havin fun Midori-bro?!" During the break for the next band to set up the four sat back down talking amongst themselves.

"I am actually. Thank you for inviting me to this."

"No problem! Concerts are very manly so I'm glad you're enjoying it!" The green haired boy smiled at his friend but his attention was taken away when the lights were turned low signaling the start of the next performance. During the next band everyone was standing up moving along with the music. Multiple times Jiro and Midoriya would bump into each other causing blushes to form on their faces. These moments did not go unnoticed by the two matchmakers besides them. After what seemed like an hour or so the second band finished and everyone sat in their seats.

"So are you enjoying it?" To his surprise Jiro suddenly spoke up.

"O-Oh yeah, I really am." Midoriya offered up a smile to look more genuine which the girl returned.

"I'm glad. So, you know, I was wondering if you wanted to do something when we get back to the dorms?"

"W-W-Wait Wha- Are you sure?"

"Well It was Momos idea, but if you don't want to then that's fine."

"I-I guess I wouldn't mind it." Midoriya didn't know he could get this nervous over something but it seemed that this night and this girl were breaking records for it. Kirishima patted him on the back quickly after and after giving it some thought he realized exactly what was asked of him. It was so random and now he couldn't stop thinking about being invited to a girls room. While he was lost in his thoughts Kirishima took a picture of the two with his phone. He was about to tell his friend to delete it but his thoughts were interrupted when the third and final band finally started.

The rest of the concert went well and ended at about midnight. Midoriya liked the final band for the most part and so did his friends it seemed. He didn't realize it but standing for multiple hours took its toll on the boy and he could not wait to get back to his dorm and relax. Everyone stood up and started filtering out of the venue. The four friends moved along with the rest of the people eventually finding their way outside and along the path they originally came on. Visibly tired, no one talked except for a few comments made by Kirishima here and there. It didn't take long before they got back to Heights Alliance after midnight. Almost immediately Kirishima and Momo excused themselves going to their rooms. The red haired boy quickly told Midoriya 'Good luck' before he left. The last two stood next to each other tired but not knowing how to continue.

"So, uh, you still want to come up to my room?"

"I-If you still want me to. If you don't want me to since it was Momos idea then I get it."

"Let's hurry then. I need to sit down before my feet fall off." She ignored the last part of his comment and took the lead in walking to her room. It was a short walk and she quickly opened her door and turned the light on. Her room was full and he liked the checkerboard patterns on the floor and ceiling. He was instantly fascinated with all of the instruments and music related things in her room.

"Wow you're room is cool." Jiro seemed embarrassed by that and tried to dismiss it.

"T-Thanks. Just sit down on that chair over there for a bit. I need to go change." Jiro quickly grabbed some clothes and shut herself in her bathroom. He did as he was told but didnt stop admiring all the stuff she had in her room. He especially liked the wall with 'Deep Dope' written on it. She came out not long after going in and found him admiring one of her guitars. "Be careful with that please." Her sudden comment made him jump causing him to almost drop it. Thinking fast he kept a firm grip on it and quickly put it back where he grabbed it from.

"Sorry about that."

"Don't be. At least you didn't break it." If it was anyone else she would have gotten mad at whoever it was but let him get away with it.

"Y-Yeah." She plopped down on her bed and turned her body towards the boy who had already sat back down.

"So what kind of music do you listen to Midoriya?"

"Oh nothing much if I'm being honest. I don't pay attention to the music I listen to really. I just listen to stuff that sounds good." Which was true but he was a bit shy with the one or two artists that he does follow.

"Makes sense. I never did take you for a music guy. I'm still a bit surprised that you agreed to go to a random concert."

"Me too actually. I'm glad I actually enjoyed it." They both smoothly started a conversation. It spanned many different topics from both of their likes and dislikes, Midoriya's self inflicted injuries, Jirou's parents and a whole lot more. They got to know each other way better than they ever thought they would and had a lot in common. Before they knew it it was late into the night and the combined effort of staying up late and going to a concert made them both equally tired. When both of them yawned they realized the time. Checking his phone Midoriya was surprised at the time he saw. "Hey Jiro its almost 4 am. Maybe I should be heading back to my room." He stood up pushing the chair back to its original position, it was moved multiple times during their get together. As he was walking to the door Jiro got an idea and asked him without thinking of what she was asking.

"I mean you could just stay here for the night." He froze in place and didn't know what to do next. His thoughts were going wild at that one statement.

'Did she just ask me to stay with her tonight. I know we got to know each other tonight but isn't this moving too fast. I could barely come to her room let alone stay the night. What if someone finds me and gets the wrong idea?'

"Hey you're muttering." Her voice brought him out of his thoughts. "And if you don't want to I get it. I just thought that it would be harder getting to your room without someone noticing, you know?"

"I-I guess you're right Jiro." Both of them knew that he could have easily gotten back to his room without anyone knowing but this night they both seemed to forget that. Midoriya awkwardly shuffled over to the middle of the room. Although he agreed to sleep in her room he was still nervous about how and where. 'I hope she makes me sleep on the floor. I don't know if I could handle it if she told me to sleep in her bed-"

"Hey perv, I was planning on making you sleep on the floor." She was already up and looking for some an extra blanket or two and a pillow for her guest all the while trying to hide a blush that came from his mumblings. Midoriya was surprised at how she knew what he was thinking.

"C-Can you you read my mind?!" Even for a person that studies other peoples quirks it was a pretty outrageous claim.

"No, but my entire quirk is based on hearing remember?"

"Oh yeah." Feeling embarrassed at his wrong assumption he stood and waited for his friend to finish grabbing stuff for him. It only took another minute or so and she was ready with the stuff he would be sleeping with that night. She quickly laid it out for him making a blanket sandwich that Midoriya would be in the middle of. Proud of her work she went to go turn of the light and motioned for him to lay down in his new bed. The room went dark and Midoriya got comfortable and Jiro found her bed and did the same. After a couple minutes he spoke up. "Hey Jiro?"

"Yeah?" She responded almost immediately.

"Thank you." She smiled, which went unappreciated in the darkness of her room and replied back.

"You're welcome. Now go to sleep, dork." It was Midoriya's turn to smile, though for what reason he wasn't quite sure. He turned over on his side and had a single thought before sleep took him over. 'The pillow smells nice.'

 **The second chapter is down and Im proud of this even though I might have rushed it. Also thank you to everyone that has favorited, followed, and reviewed. I appreciate all of you taking the time out of your day to read this. Also I see this story has gotten more follows and favorites than other really good stories so you guys should go read and favorite those ones rather than mine. Either way thank you for reading this one!**


	3. Getting Prepared

**This story seems pretty popular and Im really proud! One thing I decided I wanted to do with this story is to have lines from songs slotted into the writing. I have put only one so far but I plan to add more in the near future, anyway please enjoy this chapter!**

 **Chapter 3 "Getting Prepared"**

Midoriya woke up without the use of his alarm that morning, which was probably going off in his room now that he thought about it. He sat straight up remembering that he was in Jiros room. He looked over to her bed seeing her sleeping peacefully. He sat looking at her for a little bit longer taken in by her peaceful look. He wanted to wake up seeing that more. Sighing he stood up and started folding the blankets he used and sat them on top of the chair he sat in the night before, he grabbed a sticky note from a stack she had and wrote a 'thank you' note and put it on top along with the pillow then quietly slipped out of her room. Luckily for him he's used to waking up for early morning training so there shouldn't be anyone awake to catch him leaving a girls room. With ease he was able to get to the common room without disturbing any of the females but his celebration was cut short when a troublesome redhead noticed him.

"So Midoriya." He got up close and whispered to the smaller boy. "I see you had some fun last night." MIdoriya was surprised and confused. He didn't notice Kirishima in the room at all and he didn't know why he whispered when they were the only ones there. "I didn't know you had it in you, you sly dog!" He returned to his normal excited self and started patting him on the back. "Did you at least use protection?" It wasn't until the last part that Izuku realized what he was referring to and he feverishly tried to deny it.

"W-W-W-We didn't do a-anything Kirishima."

"But you were with her last night."

"Y-Yeah but we were just talking, I-I swear!"

"Hmm, I believe you Midori-bro. Its even manlier that you chose to wait! And when the time comes youre best friend here will tell you all need to know." Midoriya tried to cover the rapidly growing blush by frantically waving his arms before calming down a bit to talk again.

"H-Have you even done i-it Kirishima?" The boy in question paused for a second before quickly responding.

"Now that doesnt matter at the moment!"

"So you havent?!" Midoriyas comment was ignored and was overshadowed by something even worse.

"Did I show you what I printed this morning bro?" 'He totally ignored me!' Midoriya thought to himself before responding.

"No you didnt Kirishima." Quickly he pulled out a piece of paper that he seemed to be holding onto the whole time. On the paper was the picture he took of the pair the night before. So many questions ran though his mind so the only thing he could do was grab the picture and run back to his room. Finally getting to his room he shut and locked his door, put the picture on his desk and fell onto his bed. He rubbed his eyes sighing in frustration. "What is that guy thinking, going out and doing that. Who even has a printer anymore!" Still a bit baffled at the mornings events Midoriya got back up and changed into sweatpants and a hoodie for his morning jog. Before he left his room he looked back at his desk and after a moment of consideration he grabbed the printed out picture and quickly taped it to the wall in between his All Might posters. Quickly leaving before he could change his mind he left Heights Alliance to begin his morning routine.

Jirou woke up a couple hours after Izuku left feeling refreshed. Remembering last night she quickly looked over to floor only to see that is was void of the green haired boy. A little saddened she sat up and went to take a shower to get ready for the day. Since it was the weekend, and Aizawa had given them an extra couple days to recuperate, she didnt have much to do. Jiro finished her shower, dried off, put on her clothes then walked out of the bathroom to see the neat stack of blankets on her chair. Looking closer she saw a little note on top of all of it. Taking a look at it she couldnt help but smile like an idiot.

"Kyoka,

Thank you for letting me stay in your room for the night. I liked talking with you and would like to do it again sometime! Only if you want to though, thank you again!

-Youre friendly neighborhood Deku"

She held it up to her chest keeping it there for a couple moments before a knock interrupted her blissful moment of silence. Putting the note under one of the blankets she walked to the door and opened it up to reveal Momo.

"Kyoka, good morning!" Opening her door the rest of the way she responded to her best friend.

"Hey Momo. What can I do for you?"

"Well some of the girls wanted to do something today and we wanted to know if you would like to join us." Knowing she had nothing to do she decided that there was nothing better to do.

"Yeah sure. When are we leaving?"

"In about an hour or so but before that I wanted to talk about my plan." Momo walked into Jiros room closing the door in the process. Jiro walked over to her bed to which Momo did the same, sitting right next to each other. "You do remember what my plan was right?"

"It was only last night how could I forget?"

"And the first step was successful?"

"He came to my a-and we talked for a bit, so yes it was I guess."

"Maybe more so than I thought? I dont think these blankets are for you are they?" The black haired student picked up the pile of folded blankets to emphasize her suspicions when the sticky note fell from the pile. Jiro tried her best to grab it before Momo could see but Momo was much closer and grabbed it with ease. She grew excited when she read the small note that was left that morning. "So I was right. You had Midoriya stay in your room last night! I didnt plan for you two to do that yet." Ignoring the wink that Momo gave her Jiro turned away from her friend while twirling one of her earphones.

"I still dont see why you set up an entire plan for this. Its useless if you ask me."

"Maybe so but I dont see you telling me to stop it."

"E-Either way just tell me what you want me to do and I'll consider it. And give that back!" She snatched the note from her friends hand and shoved it in her pocket.

"You are going to ask Midoriya out on a date!"

"WHAT?" She was taken aback from the comment that she wast even sure she heard Momo right. "Y-You said a date? As in the two of us t-together a-alone?"

"Yes yes Kyoka thats what a date is. But when you ask him dont tell him that it is one I feel like he wouldnt react the best to being asked out by a girl. While we're out I'll be looking for places you can take him." Momo looked determined and Kyoka couldnt help but be a little excited too. It made no sense though. Why would she be excited to ask a boy out when she barely interacted with the boy. Deciding not to think about it she talked about the plan more to Momo.

"So when should we do this date?"

"Today."

"I-Isnt that a bit sudden?"

"If he thinks its a friendly outing then it is not."

"What if he says no or something?"

"I highly doubt that and I have talked with Kirishima. He will also help us with the plan."

"B-But what if he tells the class about this? I-I barely know what Im getting myself into!" Momo patted her friends back only for a moment.

"Kirishima would never tell anyone else. I made sure he promised that much. Now get ready because we're going to the mall and youre asking him out in a couple minutes."

"WHY?"

"Oh because he needs time to get ready as well. You should be considerate of your soul mates feelings too."

"I guess that makes sens- Wait what did you say?!" Momo just laughed as she helped her friend get ready as she was already ready. It wouldnt take too long before Jirou was ready and the waited for the time for them to leave.

Midoriya had finished his exercises a couple hours ago. He was sat in the common room listening to a song that Jiro had recommended to him. Almost no one was in the dorm that day. Mostly everyone had left, or had plans to leave, and Midoriya like usual didnt have much to do. He was sitting on a couch alone when a familiar red haired boy jumped over the back of it and sat next to him. Pausing his music he looked over at Kirishima. He was one of his best friends but as of late wherever he was there was trouble for Midoriya coming from somewhere.

"Midori-bro, how are you?"

"Im fine Kirishima, how are you?"

"I am fantastic! I also have something I need to tell you!" 'Oh no' "You are going on a date today and I am here to help you prepare!"

"A-A date? W-With who?"

"You already know who. The purple haired mistress you were buddy buddy with last night."

"B-Bu-"

Kirishima cut him off swiftly and said "Next youre gonna say "B-But I barely know her!" right?"

"-t I barely know her!" 'A reference?!' "How did you know I was going to say that?"

"That is no matter! The two of you are going on a date all right?"

"I-I guess theres no fighting it. What would you have me do first?"

"You need an outfit! Then we rehearse then we go and get flowers!" Kirishima grabbed his friend and took him for a wardrobe change. After many trials the two finally settles on a white shirt that said "All M" and a green jacket along with normal jeans and his usual red sneakers. Kirishima then sat him down to make sure what the shy boy would know what to say in any given situation. Many trials and tests later and Kirishima deemed him ready enough to go out when the time called for it. Changing out of his new outfit he ran back down to the common room to sit back down in his spot when he spotted the two girls from the night before.

"H-Hey Jiro!" Both of the females turned in his direction. Momo whispered to Jiro and after what seemed like convincing she looked at Midoriya, blushing slightly. He didnt realize it at first but Jiro was stunning. She wasnt wearing anything special except for a choker and a knee length skirt but for some reason she seemed to be glowing and he couldnt help but stare.

"-ey Midoriya, are you listening?" Snapping out of his trance he noticed that she was talking to him.

"A-Ah Im sorry."

"Youre fine. Either was I-I was just wondering if you wanted to do something later today?" She averted his gaze feeling especially self conscious under his gaze. Without skipping a beat he used his newfound skills he learned while training with Kirishima and responded smoothly.

"So like a date?" Even he was surprised that he was able to say that without stuttering.

"Y-Yes I guess it could be a d-date but Mina, Uraraka, Momo and I are going to the mall for a bit so do you want to exchange numbers so we can meet up when we're done?" No amount of training could train him to keep his exposure when a girl asked for his number.

"T-T-That would probably be s-smart." Pulling out their phones they exchanged contact information and went back to the conversation at hand. "S-So I guess I'll be seeing you later?"

"I guess you will, you dork." Midoriya decided to retreat back to his room since it seemed the common room attracted too much for Izuku that day already. He could barely believe the amount of new things that were happening to him in the matter of two days that he had to take a short nap before his date.

"Good job! I knew you had it in you!" Before the other two girls got down Momo complimented her friend on a job well done.

"Thanks but can we just focus on what we're about to go do now?"

"If you want Kyoka but Im so excited!" She clapped her hands together as the other two girls came down the stairs ready for their outing. Though Jiro couldnt think of anything but what would come after.

 **I really hope you enjoyed this one. I plan to get these chapters our somewhat fast but there are no promises for a constant upload schedule. I hope to see you again, thank you!**


	4. Sunflower

**Oh wow its been a long time since the last chapter and Im sorry for that but here it is. It might not be all that great or coherent since I worked on it at different times but I do hope you enjoy this one!**

The four girls walked to the mall without incident. On the way the decided they wanted to go eat somewhere and catch up with each other. Jiro would've really liked if they went to some sort of music store or something else that she was interested in. 'Why did we even come to the mall if we're just going to eat?' The purple haired girl thought to herself as the other three found a place they all wanted to go. Reluctantly she walked with them into the place and found a booth to sit in. Jirou sat on the inside across from Mina while Momo placed herself next to Jirou and Uraraka sat beside Mina. Though she wanted to look at other things in the mall she was quite hungry, so she picked up the menu quickly looking at all of the menu options. All of the girls quickly chose what they wanted and sat waiting for their food.

"Uhhhhh Im so hungry." Mina exclaimed to no one in particular but was heard by everyone.

"So am I." Uraraka put her head on the table in mock distress

"Well Im sure itll arrive soon but I believe we came here to do something else other than eat." Mina perked up instantly excited.

"You're right! Now let's get started with the gossip." Up until then Jiro decided to stay quiet, not because she didn't like them but she was thinking about more pressing matters like her outing with the green haired nerd she recently grew fond of.

"What's this about gossip. I wasn't told about this." Jiro looked over to Momo who averted her gaze. Sighing in defeat she leaned back in the seat and let the others continue.

"So so what are we gonna talk about first? What about you and Todoroki, Momo?"

"I-I'd rather not."

"Aw come on. We need something to talk about." The pink girl stopped and thought for a second before coming up with another topic. "Who do you like Uraraka?" The girl in question looked surprised to hear the question.

"I-I have no idea haha. I mean I do l-like someone b-b-but it's nothing!"

"Come on Uraraka. Tell us who it is~."

"Its uh D-De-" Before she could finish her sentence the food came. She looked like she was about to faint before she was interrupted and Jiro was a bit worried for her.

"You're lucky the food is here, but after this I'm gonna make you spill the beans." Immediately she went to eating but Uraraka did the opposite. Momo tried to turn the conversation to something else to relieve her tension.

"So Uraraka is he cute." Jiro felt like her question shouldn't have made Uraraka happy like it did but she was also glad that it did.

"Yeah actually and strong too. He's so heroic and dedicated. It's hard not to like him." She looked elated to talk about the object of her admiration and it made her think about herself. 'I wish someone thought about me like that.' She quickly brushed aside that comment and continued eating but stopped when she saw that Mina was already done with her food.

"M-Mina how are you done already?" With a sly grin she looked triumphant in doing what she did.

"Oh you know I was just real hungry." She then turned to the brown haired girl next to her who was unaware of the danger she was in. "Hey Uraraka~ you know what time it is!"

"But Mina do I have to? Can't you just guess or something."

"No no that would be too easy. I need to hear it from you." Uraraka looked conflicted in her decision but eventually she worked enough courage to tell them.

"I-I like Deku." The rest of the girls were partly surprised but it wasn't exactly hard to tell her feelings for their classmate. Mina was the first to speak up.

"Aha! I knew it! Nothing can escape my intuition!" She was shaking the girls shoulders as she was yelling.

"Please Mina calm down." Momo started to try and stop the pink girl from hurting Uraraka in her excitement.

Jiro was the most surprised to hear Uraraka vocalize her feelings for Deku. Remembering that she had a date with said boy she couldn't help but be a little happy that she got to him first. She grew even more excited for this outing to be over and kept a soft smile for the rest of the time with the girls.

Midoriya woke up to knocking on his door, groggily he stood up from his warm bed to see who woke him up. Opening the door he wasn't surprised to see his newest friend waiting eagerly in the hallway.

"What took so long Midori-bro? Don't tell me you were sleeping before the big event?"

"It's not even that big Kirishima. Just a casual get together."

"Yeah yeah whatever you say, but we still have more stuff to do before you go out with Rocker Chick."

"Like what?"

"We need flowers!" Pushing his way into Midoriya's room, with a laptop that Deku didn't even notice he had, he sat down at his desk and opened his laptop. "Now I've done some research for the perfect flowers and I've come up with the perfect ones to get!"

"Like some roses or tulips or something?"

"No no we're not going for any normal flowers here. You're going to give her some sunflowers, trust me I've done my research, and they're the perfect fit!"

"I've never heard of giving someone a bouquet of sunflowers Kirishima. Are you sure I should?"

"Of course you should! Especially because Im buying them for you!"

"Y-You don't have to do all that! I can buy them myself!"

"That's the manly thing to do Midoriya. You're on the right track! It's also good because I'm broke." He turned back to the laptop before Midoriya could respond to his last comment.

"Did you just trick me Kirishima?!"

"Now that is of no importance. Now get ready because we're going shopping."

They finished eating not long after and decided to go back to the dorms sooner than expected due to how flustered Uraraka was. Jiro didn't really mind though, it just gave her more time to get prepared for her and Dekus date. As the group of four walked in the doors they separated with Mina and Uraraka staying on the first floor and the other two going up to Jiros room. With the extra time they decided to some practice was a good idea for the punk teen.

"So, Jiro, what do you say in the event of a gift being given?"

"Thanks, bro?" she gave a little laugh after her response which she received a small slap on the back of her head for. "Hey that hurt."

"Are you expecting to go on a date with Kirishima tonight? Because that response surely would fit if so."

"Definitely not!"

"Good, then we can work out how to talk with Deku."

"Yeah yeah, ask me more things."

"What do you do if he grabs your hand?"

"Hold it back?" She got a look from Momo but she didn't say anything.

"It works. What if he puts his arm around you?"

"Nothing? I mean he's not gonna hurt me I'm sure so there's nothing to worry about."

"You say that now but I know how nervous you can get."

"Hey, I don't get nervous!"

"Sure but I just want to make sure you're ready in any situation. He could get nervous and you could as well, he could try to put an arm around you slip and then accidently grab-"

"Hey hey! I get it. Now continue. I don't need anymore lewd thoughts from you Momo."

"My thoughts are nothing but pure here!"

"Alright, now continue please." Momo continued quizzing Jiro on what she should do when on her date with Deku. She appreciated her friends concern but Midoriya wasn't a random guy she met off the street. He was a strong and dependable guy that has done a lot of heroic things without officially being a hero yet. Its weird to think that she technically only met him recently and they're already going on a date. 'Maybe he doesn't even think of it as a date. I hope not.'

"-do if he makes you pay for dinner?"

"Uh yeah." She drifted more into her own thoughts, absentmindedly ignoring Momo. Aside from thinking of Deku her mind wandered over to what Ochako said just an hour or so ago.

" _I-I like Deku"_ Like an unwanted record on repeat the simple sentence played on and on in her mind. She was confused as to why she would think of this at this moment but now realising that Uraraka, Dekus best friend, had feelings for him she felt that her chances with the green haired boy were getting slimmer and slimmer. Her sad train of thought was interrupted by Momo, who threw a pillow at her.

"Sorry but you seem distracted. Is something the matter? It's not what Uraraka said is it?" Jiro decided to stay quiet. Its stupid to be so melancholic over her words and so suddenly at that. "Hey don't ignore me. You still have a date to go on later and you shouldnt bring down the mood with someone else's feelings."

"Yeah but she's like his best friend and Im- I don't even know what I am to him! He probably doesn't even want to go on this like he agreed out of pity or something." Momo was surprised at her sudden change in mood. Earlier she was ecstatic for tonight and now shes overtly worried about it all. As Jiros best friend, and one of the people that set the two up, she felt it was necessary to reassure her as much as possible before letting her go out.

Luckily for the boys the shop Kirishima found wasn't too far from the dorms so it was a quick walk, but Kirishima trying to get him ready for the date midwalk did not help the trip much. Entering the flower shop Kirishima immediately made a beeline for the first sunflowers he laid his eyes on. Checking the price and grabbing around 5 of them he walked over to the counter where Midoriya was already waiting for him. The red head set the flowers on the counter and a middle aged lady rang them up.

"I rarely see young boys come in here to buy flowers, especially something like sunflowers. An odd pick but still beautiful flowers nonetheless." Kirishima didn't hesitate to respond as Midoriya pulled out his wallet to pay for the flowers.

"Oh yes, beautiful indeed. It also happens that my good friend here is going to give these flowers to a lucky girl in the same class as us."

"H-Hey!"

"Oh don't worry about it Midori-bro. Hey, you should really work on that stutter thing." Kirishima patted him on the back as the lady was finishing wrapping up the flowers.

"Well here you two go and I hope she receives these flowers well young man." With a quick nod from Izuku both of the boys walked out of the shop and back towards the dorms with Deku carrying their newly acquired set of yellow flowers. Though the two never explicitly said they wanted to hide the flowers, and the intent for buying them, from the others it was mutually assumed as the Christmas colored pair walked through the front doors of the dorms. Kirishima had thought ahead and brought a jacket to wrap around the flowers so it would look less conspicuous than them trying to shield them from others with their bodies. Looking ahead the red head saw only three people in the lounge area: Tokoyami, Shoji, and Uraraka. Uraraka was preoccupied, probably watching something by the looks of it. Turning back to his friend he began telling his plan.

"Ok, so here's what we're going to do. I'll go ahead and distract them and you will, as quickly and quietly as you can, go to the elevator."

"Alright Kirishima." Initiating his plan he walked out into the open and drew the attention of the two who could hear him. Almost immediately Shoji and Tokoyami got up to greet their friend while Uraraka was still unaware of it all.

"What a coincidence, Tokoyami and I were just talking about you Kirishima" Shoji spoke first as they rose to meet him.

"Indeed we were. We thought it would be good if we could hang out, or rather train together."

"W-Well guys I mean Im so tired, I've been out you know already training by myself! Yeah thats what ive been doing." Pretending to yawn he motioned for the awaiting Deku to sneak behind them as planned. Deku slipped out from behind the corner as stealthily as his training allowed him to be, though when he got about halfway to the elevators both Tokoyami and Shouji began partly dragging Kirishima out the way he and Deku just came in without a second thought to Izuku standing there with jacket covered flowers. Before the newly formed trio walked out the door Kirishima looked back to Deku and mouthed 'Sorry'. Realizing that Kirishima still held up his part of the plan, distracting the people in the lounge, he immediately turned and took a step toward the elevator. As the first step the his salvation was set down someone called out to him, stopping his ideas of a clean getaway.

"Hey, Deku" Realizing that Kirishima did not complete his part fully he turned to face the voice he clearly recognized while trying to hide the flowers meant for Jiro.

"H-Hi, Uraraka."

 **Hoho sorry to leave you off with a cliffhanger but I needed to end it somewhere. I was having some writing block with this chapter so I hope the next one will come to me a bit faster but until then I hope the wait isnt too painful!**


	5. An Unwelcome Experience

The two UA students sat in the common room quietly with no one to break through the silence that fell onto them. Kirishima, the only one that could help Izuku, was whisked away by Tokoyami and Shoji leaving his partner in a very uncomfortable situation. Izuku gripped his newly bought bouquet tighter as he tried to think of any way out of this situation. It wasn't that he didn't like the girl, in fact, it was the opposite. Other than Iida and Kirishima she was his only friend at UA, but this was still a secret that he needed to keep from her.

"S-so, Uraraka, what brings you here?" He thought it would be best if he could talk his way out of this while hiding the flowers of course. He didn't want to have any unnecessary conversations.

"Oh you know, I'm just messing around on my laptop. I, uh, saw you and Kirishima hanging out today."

"Oh, y-yeah we just went out on a friendly stroll."

"Well you looked like you two were having fun."

 _'If that's what you want to call it.'_ Deku whispered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I didn't say anything."

"Right. Hey, why don't you sit down here? I don't know why you're standing all the way over there." She chuckled slightly as Izuku followed her request and sat down on the spot she was motioning to, right next to her. She closed her laptop and faced her friend as he was getting situated next to her, making sure she couldn't figure out it was a bouquet was his top priority, though hiding them proved to be difficult. "So Deku, how has your day been?"

"O-Oh you know, nothing exciting."

"Cool. So, what did you and Kirishima go out and do today?"

"Me a-and Kirishima?"

"That is who you were with today right?"

"Who s-says we were together? I-I mean who says him and I didn't just run into each other outside of the door, you know?"

"Oh I mean I saw you two walking out of a store with flowers I think? I wasn't really sure." Izuku panicked slightly. 'Does she know? Oh man, this is bad.'

"What do you mean fowers? He and I- We didn't go out to get f-flowers. Why we do such a thing like that?" Izuku was getting more and more nervous and it was showing in his speech. He couldn't help it, really.

"Well if you say so. Oh, hey, what's that thing you brought inside? Kinda looked like you were hiding it to me." 'She knows!'

"I, uh, have to go. You know, gotta go to sleep early and stuff. Ok bye!"

"But its barely 3 in the afternoon Deku." Quickly Izuku ran up the stairs and shut himself in his room. He set down the bouquet gently and sat on his bed to figure out what he should do next.

"So you got away from her then?" Deku yelled and slipped off his bed, falling ungracefully to the floor.

"What! How did you even get in here Kirishima the door was locked!"

"I have my ways Midori-bro, but now onto more pressing matters. Are you ready?" Kirishima looked serious as he asked the question. Too serious if you asked Izuku.

"I mean we did all the things you wanted so I guess so, but there might be a problem."

"Do tell Midoriya. Whatever it is I'll fix it. We can't anything spoiling tonight!" Kirishima smiled like usual, sometimes his excited attitude would rub off on Deku as it did just now.

"Well, its nothing major I guess. Uraraka just said she saw us walking out of the flower shop with the flowers we got." Deku laughed a little bit at his own misguided anxiety.

"Oh, that might actually be a problem."

"Huh?" Maybe it was totally misguided.

"Yeah if she saw then she probably suspects something. No young man goes out to buy flowers for his own amusement, you know. Now I talked to Momo while you were with Ochaco and it sounds like they weren't too secretive about either. Hopefully, Ochaco doesn't piece it together that you and Jiro are going on a date later." 'That kinda sounded like exposition.'

She didn't mean to hear the conversation that was going on on the other side of the door, she really didn't, but that didn't change what she heard. Ochaco was just a little worried about Deku after he ran off so she went to go check on him. As she got closer to the door she heard a yell and a thump which served to make her worry more and as she was about to knock on his door she overheard their conversation. As she stormed back to her own room she didn't know if she should throw herself on her bed and cry or throw said bed out her window. Too mentally exhausted to choose the second option she settled with the first. Every day she would hang out with Deku her heart would flutter just the tiniest bit. Seeing him fight and try his hardest during the sports festival and hearing of what he did during the attack on the training camp and his involvement in Bakugos rescue made her grow more and more fond of her classmate without even realizing it. In fact, before Mina forced it out of her she didn't know that she had fallen for the boy in that way and now without ever having a chance to confess her newly realized feelings he was stolen from her and it felt unfair. Her clouded mind blocked out other noises than her own sorrow. Her only thoughts were questioning why it hurt so much. The aforementioned outside noises were knocks on her door. A small gap between the tears allowed her to hear the knocks. She tried to dry her face with her hands as she walked up to the door.

"Who is it?" She called out to the unknown person, depending on who answered she would figure out something to say.

"Its Mina!" 'Alright if its Mina I can probably fool her into thinking that I wasn't just crying my eyes out.' She grabbed the handle and turned but to her dismay, Mina barged in as soon as she could, shut the door, and then looked at Ochaco for an uncomfortable amount of time.

"I-Is there something on my face?"

"Actually there is. Your eyes are red and so are your cheeks a little. If I didn't know any better I would say that you've been crying."

"Oh no no, I haven't been crying. I mean what reason do I have to cry for?"

"I don't know the reason but judging from how easy I could hear you from the hallway I'd say its serious. Now tell me what happened." Ochaco easily relented and sat down on her bed with Mina sitting down next to her.

"Its nothing big really. I don't even know why I was even sad about it." Mina didn't say a word, either to create a comfortable silence or because she didn't have a response to her statement, Uraraka didn't know. "Well, you remember what we talked about today when we went out today right?"

"I do."

"Well Deku came back a little after we came back and I tried to talk to him like normal, but for some reason, he seemed nervous about something and then he just got up and left to his room. I got a little worried about him so I went to go check on him and when I got to his room I heard a loud noise which made me more worried so I was gonna knock and open the door." She looked over at Mina who was listening intently to her story, so she continued. "Before I opened it though I heard Kirishima and him talking, though I have no idea how Kirishima got there. The only thing I heard was 'Hopefully Ohcaco doesn't piece together that you and Jiro are going on a date later tonight.'" She started tearing up again after repeating it aloud.

"Wait wait wait. So you're telling me you eavesdropped on Midoriya and Kirishima and then heard that not only is he going on a date later today but he's going with Jiro?" Mina was flabbergasted at this revelation. It was so surprising that she almost forgot that she was consoling her friend at the moment.

"That's what it sounded like, yeah."

"So what are you gonna do then?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean the boy you have feelings for is going on a date with our classmate in a little bit, so are you just gonna let it happen? I don't mean to be presumptuous but they barely know each other, but you are much closer to him than she is. Who seems to be the better candidate?"

"Yeah, you're right. I do know him better and I've known him since the beginning of school, so why does she get to have him?"

"That's the spirit! Now I have an idea that might get you in good with Midoriya."

Kirishima made sure that Midoriya was mostly ready before he left to attend to their little problem. Thinking it through he decided that talking it over with his matchmaking partner would be the best action to take. He excused himself from his friend's room and walked down to the common room and then walked to the girl's side, towards Momos' room. Once he arrived at her door he knocked gently. This wasn't his first time visiting her room, the two talked once or twice about their matchmaking project in her room. After a couple minutes of consistent silence, he decided that she was not in her room. With a sigh, he walked down a floor and repeated the process when he got to Jiro's room. A little bit after the knock Momo opened the door slightly.

"Oh, hello there Kirishi-" Before Momo could finish her greeting Kirishima got down to business.

"Good. You're just the person I needed. Can you come out in the hallway real quick I have something kind of urgent to discuss."

"Oh, um, alright."

"Who is it Momo?" Jiro appeared behind her taller friend as they were heading out of the room. To avoid any suspicion on her part Kirishima did his best to charismatically explain the reason he was borrowing Momo.

"Oh, hey Jiro! I just need to talk to Yao-Momo about something supernormal and not serious!" While flashing a smile he pulled Momo lightly out of the room as he closed the door before Jiro could ask a question.

"So what the thing you needed to discuss with me Kirishima?"

"Alright, so you know the flower thing I talked about last time?"

"I do remember. Did you make sure to get sunflowers? I'm sure Kyoka is going to love them."

"Yeah, we got those alright but we ran into a little unforeseen problem."

"What happened?"

"Well, apparently Uraraka saw Deku and I leaving the shop with the flowers." Ignoring a small second of surprise Momo began thinking immediately about the consequences of it and of what could happen that might ruin the big night.

"That is troubling. In fact, during our outing, Mina convinced Uraraka to vocalize her affection for Izuku. She's probably suspicious."

"So she really does like Midoriya? I thought those rumors were just jokes. I hope she doesn't figure out about tonight then. Maybe we should like, follow the two to make sure nothing happens."

"I agree. I don't want this date to be ruined."

"Ohhh are you two going on a date~~?" Momo gasped when she heard the sudden comment. She turned around to see the mystery person and it turned out to be Mina with Ochaco not too far behind her. "So what are you two doing talking about dates in the middle of the hallway?"

"Actually Ashido we weren't talking about a _date_ date. We were discussing a date for an upcoming concert we heard about." Kirishima tried to bring the topic to anything but romantic dates.

"Whatever you say Kirishima."

"So what brings you two here. Neither of your rooms is on this floor."

"Oh actually we were looking for you Momo, but we couldn't find you in your room so we decided to look in the next most obvious place and ta-da here you are! I was just wondering if we could talk about something if you're not busy."

"I can do that. Just let me tell Kyoka."

"Cool!" As Momo turned around to the room they were in front of she leaned in to whisper to Kirishima.

"Kyoka is ready to leave whenever, but I believe this talk is going to be concerning Izuku so I won't be able to leave with Kyoka. I want you to make sure they leave without being seen and then follow them just to be safe. OK?" Kirishima nodded in agreement and then started heading back to Midoriya's room after saying a quick bye to the three girls. He jogged over to his friend's room and walked in. Deku was laying on his bed looking through his phone as Kirishima walked over to him with a smile.

"Are you ready to go on a date Midoriya?"

Its been a while again and I apologize. Between things, in my life and drawing, I haven't found much motivation and time to sit down and write an entire chapter, but I have been working on it slowly since the last chapter. I have a decent idea what I want to do for the date chapter so hopefully, I can write that one faster than this one but I can't promise anything. I also have no idea where I want this story to go. I could make this really long or cut it short and end it in a couple of chapters, I have no idea. Anyway, I truly appreciate everyone who reads, votes and comments on this story and my other two Deku x Jiro stories. I also may or may not be close to finishing a second chapter to one of the sadder stories I've written.


End file.
